Bedroom Blackeye
by fluffnights
Summary: America try's to surprise his boyfriend after not seeing each other for a while but fails just a tiny bit. NO EXPLICIT CONTENT. Only suggestions.


Hey guys! Fluffnights here! Just a quick one shot from a writing prompt I saw online :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own hetalia :/ but I can still write this sad excuse for fanfiction lol

America smirked as he looked around the room. Him and Russia had both been a bit busy with work lately and hadn't had time to do much with each other. So America had called his boss and Russia's, getting them some approved time off (even if he was going to pay with extra paperwork). After he got them approved he flew over to Russia, using his key to get in his house and start getting a surprise ready for him. Now the blanket had been fluffed in the dryer and a mix of rose and sunflower petals scattered across the bed and made a trail from the door. Aroma candles were lit to try to set a mood. Sure, it was a little cheesy, but America doubted Russia would care about that. Afterall, they hadn't actually seen each other in almost a month. He would be a little too busy with his American surprise to really care about the room.

America checked over everything once more to check it was all in place before stripping and shoving his clothes under the bed. He laid on the bed, getting himself in as attractive of a way as he could. It didn't take long till he could hear the sounds car tires outside. Russia probably didn't notice the footprints leading to the door if they were even there anymore. America listened as he came in, shutting the door and pausing at the sight of the petals. There was a thud as his suitcase hit the ground and footsteps as he came to the door. He pushed open the door, freezing at the sight in his room before slowly smiling. America grinned at him, getting off the bed and strutting over. "Let me help you with your coat.". He leaned up on his toes and kissed Russia's lips before starting to work his coat off. "Tonight is gonna be allllll about you~" America grinned, undoing the last button and sliding the coat off. Russia finally got his voice back, smiling a bit more, "Is that so?" America nodded, "Uh hu~ so just let me handle everything!" Russia laughed a little, "Alright.", and let America strip him down, shivering at the stray kisses that happened now and then. Finally every article of clothing he had had on was strewn about the floor.

"Mmm~" America hummed a little, kissing him one more time before leading him over to the bed and pushing him onto it. America straddled himself onto Russia's hips, grinning before leaning forward to kiss him. He ran his own hands through Russia's hair, letting Russia's do as they pleased. After a moment he sat back up for air, panting a little. "You're gonna love tonight." After he caught his breath back America stretched for a second to show off his stomach. He leaned over to the side, smirking till he felt himself go a little too far.

He tipped out of the bed with a yelp, scrambling to try to catch himself and instead smacking his head against the night stand. He hit the ground with a thud and groan. Russia sat up, looking concerned for a moment before bursting into laughter. After a moment America sat up, holding where he hit his head. "H-hey! It's not that funny!" He whimpered. Russia grinned, forcing some of it down. "Da. I'm sorry, it's not that funny." America frowned at him. "You're not sorry at all cheeky bastard." Russia let the laughter bubble up a little more and moved to sit beside him. "I'm not" America smiled a little. "I knew it." Russia moved America's hand to look at the spot, still smiling. "It doesn't look to bad. Still wanna continue?" America nodded. "Of course I do! I made all this for you we're not wasting it!" "Okay okay." Russia grinned and got up, picking America up and setting him back in bed, ready to continue the night.

-Next Day-

The next morning Russia woke up first, stretching a little and leaning over to kiss his lover's cheek. He was still groggy but recognized the black eye immediately. He chuckled a touch, sleepily getting up and going to the kitchen to get an ice pack for him. He brought it back and shook America gently. "Sunflower?" America frowned, opening one eye just enough to see. "Hmm." "...You blacked your eye last night." After he processed what Russia had said he groaned, hugging his blankets closer. "...Damn It…." Russia smiled and kissed his head again. "I brought you an ice pack." America huffily put a hand out for it.

Russia sat it in it, laughing when America helped and pulled his hand back at how cold it was. After a moment the hand slipped back out to grab the ice pack, slowly moving to his eye with a hiss. "It's so cold." Russia raised an eyebrow. "It is an ice pack." "Yeah yeah, I know." America huffed, more and sat up, awake from the cold. "Let's watch movies." Russia chuckled, "Okay.", and grabbed the remote. He turned on Netflix and went to a Disney movie before getting back in bed. America snuggled up to him, pouting a bit from the ice pack but happier now that he had Russia's arm around him with blankets to his chin. "I love you." He mumbled. Russia laughed a little. "I love you too."

Hey! Fluffnights! How are you guys? This is just a quick one shot that I hope you enjoy :) Please review, it is just the best thing ever to read the reviews you guys do. If you have any suggestions for new stories please leave them, I'd be glad to write them for you! Thank you! Love you guys~


End file.
